friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DanTDM/MLP: The Diamond Minecart's Equestrian adventure
to danTDM zaiden please don't put my name on camera By The Terrarian Pony DanTDM/MLP-Season 1: The Diamond Minecart's Equestrian Adventure Next: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamond Mark Summary: So yeah, the good hearted DanTDM (that we all know and love and subscribe to) is now permanently trapped in a new world, with ponies as it's inhabiters,trying to find his friend Dr. Trayaurus. Upon meeting Vinyl Scratch, he makes a new friend, and they go off on a quest to help Dan find his Cutie Mark. But Dan finds out, that because he came to Equestria, monsters from his world start to appear there in pony form as well. Story: In the land of Minecraftia where survival is a virtue, in a distant world where mining is easier, in a dessert where a labratory lies, in a labratory... where a well known diamond keeper rides... Dan:" Alright Trayaurus, I'm so excited, what mind blowing experiment are we trying today." Dr. Trayuarus leads Dan the testing chamber where he has set up a new experiment for Dan to test. Dr. Trayaurus:" I call it... the gravity block. Just stand right her, and..." Dr. Trayaurus and DanTDM start floating. Dan:" WHOA!!! Trayaurus this is insane but awsome! It makes me feel like I'm in space! Haha!" Later Dan heads into the trophy room to set up the gravity block there. Dan:" There! Now that should do it." PSHEEEEW!!! Dan:" Hmm, what was that?" Dan goes to investigate the noise. When he does he sees a mysterious blue nether portal-like structure. Dan:" Trayaurus? Trayaurus? I-is this yours?" There was no answer. Dan looked upstairs, but all he could find was a note on Dr. Trayaurus' desk. The note read... " I can't believe it! They actaully found me! Those weird dark horse creatures have found me, and they're taking me! DanTDM, if you are reading this, don't come looking! Don't go in the blue portal!" Dan was confused. Dark horse creatures? What would dark horse creatures want with Dr. Trayaurus? But than again, Dan remambered last month, when there were these completely random black horses, with aruas of smoke, taking over the lab, and they needed to get rid of them. Dan:" Could it be?" Dan grabs some gear, and has Grim follow him, and goes back to the portal. Dan:" Ok Grim. We need to save Dr. Trayaurus. You with me buddy?" Grim barks in an determined tone. Dan:" Alright then, let's... GOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He and Grim run into the portal, and the portal disappears on both sides. Dan:" Ooooh! Grim I feel so weird, where are we? Grim? Why are you lookin' at me funny? Did I turn into a chicken? Please tell me I'm not a chicken. You better not eat me buddy." Grim shakes his head. Dan:" No? Then wha-" Dan looks at his hands and notices, he doesn't have hands anymore, but hooves. Dan:" Horse hooves! You've got to be joking!" He puts his hooves on his head. Dan:" And... is this a horn. Haha! Grim... Grim, I'm a unicorn! I'm a flippin' unicorn! Oh my goodness!" Dan drops on his back and starts laughing. Dan:" Oh! I wonder if I could do magic. Let me try." He drops his sword on the ground, and uses his new horn to try and levitate it. He tries and tries. But it doesn't work. Dan:" Daw! Why won't this work. Well, at least I still have my glasses." Dan picks up his sword with his mouth, puts it back in his harness on his back, and goes up to a random mirror to look at his new form. A light blue unicorn, with his blue glasses that he always wears, and brown hair and a brown tail. Dan:" Wow, I never saw myself being a unicorn before. This is absolutley awsome! But wait, what about Trayaurus? Oh man, I hope he's safe." Grim let's out a short whine. Dan:" Aw man. Where are we ever going to find him." Dan looks around, eventually he sees a bunch of horse-like creatures, just like himself, talking, having fun, doing everyday normal things. Dan:" Wow. Let's go talk to some of them Grim! Mabye they know where Trayaurus went." Dan goes up to a group of them, and asks them. Dan:" Excuse me? Has anyone here seen my friend, about two blocks tall, wears a white lab coat." Random Pony 1:" AAAAGH!!! That dog has no fur or skin!" Random Pony 2:" Let's get outta here!" They all start to run away. Dan:" Hey! Grim isn't that bad looking! He actually quite nice!" Grim makes a sad face. Dan:" Don't worry buddy, they were just being real mean. Come on, let's go search for ourselves." But everywhere they went, everypony ran away because of Grim." Dan:" Boy, that mare thought that you were disqusting? Has she looked in a mirror lately, her mane was all sorts of messy." Suddenly, a white mare, with blue headphones, red glasses, a blue mane and tail, and mark of a music note on her flank, just happened to walk by. She looked at Dan and Grim, and then she lowered her headphones and waved at them. She came over and looked at Grim. ???:" Wow, would you look at that! Can I pet him?" Dan:" Uh... sure?" She pushed her glasses up to her horn, and started petting Grim. Dan was suprised. Grim was loving the head sratches Dan:" Wait, you aren't afraid of him like everyone else?" ???:" Nah! I think the little guys kinda cool. Names Vinyl Scratch by the way, but you can call me DJ PON-3." Dan:" Really? Then in that case, my name is DanTDM, but you can call me The Diamond Minecart, we kinda need your help. See, we are from a different world, and we have to find our friend who was captured by these dark horse creatures." Vinyl:" From another world? Pfft! Please!" Dan:" Oh, are you saying you don't believe me?" Vinyl:" I didn't say that, I'm just saying I need some proof. What exactley do ponies look like in your world?" Dan:" Uh... human." Vinyl:"..." Dan:" Um... did I say the wrong thing?" Vinyl:" You are a human? That's so awsome! What was it like having hands, and fingers?" Dan:" Um... actually, humans from my world don't have fingers." Vinyl:" Oh, dissapointing." Dan:" Well we have hands, but entire bodies were... square." Vinyl:" PFFFAAAHAHAHAHA!!! Square!? Hahahaha!" Dan rolled his eyes. Vinyl:" Wait wait, does that mean I get to call you... pffft... blockhead? Bahahahahaha!" Dan:" Block... head... Oh, now I get it, that is quite hilarious actually. But um... about my friend?" Vinyl:" Oh yeah sorry, hey I think we should go inside to talk about this." Dan:" Why? Is it turning to night already? Do monsters come out in the dark here too?" Vinyl:" Monsters? Pfft, no. But it is scheduled to rain in a few minutes, and it looks like the pegasi have already started setting up the rain clouds, I don't want to get my headphones wet." Dan:" Wait, the Pegasi control the clouds? Then why don't they just... not put out the rain clouds?" Vinyl:" Duh, how do expect the plants to grow, huh?" Dan:" Good point, let's go." They head to Vinyl Scratch's house and the rain starts pouring. Dan:" Phew... I'm glad we weren't out there when that started. Why do the pegasi move the clouds though, shouldn't the clouds move by themselves?" Vinyl:" Is that how it works in your world? That's weirder than having a skeleton dog as a pet. So what does this friend of yours look like? You know virtually." Dan:" Well I don't exactley know what he looks like in this world, but mabye I could draw a picture of what he looks like in my world, so you can get a clearer picture of what he might look like here." Vinyl:" Hey, that's a great idea!" Dan tries to pick up a pencil with his hoof, but he can't pick it up. Dan:" Aaah, these hooves are rediculous! I can't even pick anything up." Vinyl picks up the pencil with her hoof. Dan's jaw drops. Vinyl:" It's... not that hard." Dan tries again, but fails. Dan:" GAAAAAH!!! You make it look so easy! I've never been a pony before, let alone pick up items with hooves instead of hands!" Vinyl:" What about using magic, you're a unicorn now, and levitation spells are like the easiest." Dan:" Well I tried earlier, but I just can't do it." Vinyl:" Just focus on the pencil, and then you got it." Dan focuses on the pencil, and it starts levitating. Dan:" I did it! Oh I have done it! I am soooooo O.P.!" Vinyl:" What's that mean?" Dan:" Overpowered." Vinyl:" Yeah, not quite. You haven't truly lived, until you've defeated a timber wolf with magic!" Dan:" And I suppose you've done it before?" Vinyl:" No." Dan:" That's what I thought, what's a timber wolf by the way?" Vinyl:" Oh, just a giant, scary, vicious dog made of wood." Dan finished the drawing of Trayaurus, and showed it Vinyl Scratch. Vinyl:" Ha! You both are blockheads! That's so funny!" Dan rolled his eyes. Just then a gray mare, with a black tail and mane, and a treble clef on her flank, came in the room. Octavia:" Vinyl, who is this?" Vinyl:" Oh, what's up Octavia? This is my new buddy DanTDM, but everyone he knows calls him The Diamond Minecart." Dan:" I didn't exactley say everyone, and you didn't say you had a another pony living with you." Vinyl:" Oh, her? She's my sister." Dan looked at Octavia again, and tried to compare her to Vinyl. Dan:" Not much relation is there?" Octavia:" What are you saying?" Dan:" I'm just saying you look nothing like Vinyl Scratch. You have gray fur, she has white, she has a horn and you don't. It's as simple as that really." Octavia gets in his face, and starts showing her teeth. Dan:" (Gulp) Too late for sorry?" Octavia grabs him and pulls him into another room. A lot of hitting noises are heard. Octavia come out of the room, satisfied. Dan comes out with a black eye, and his hair is all messy, and he is crawling out the room on his stomach. Vinyl:" Um yeah, just a warning you might want to be careful what you say around Octavia." Dan:" That would have been nice to know." Vinyl:" And just so you know, I sort took offence as well. Even I have to admit that was totally inappropriate to say. Besides, our mom is a unicorn, our dad is an earth pony." Dan:" Could have... just... said that." Vinyl:" Anywho, I think I got a clear picture of what Dr. Trayaurus would look like as a pony." Vinyl gives Dan a drawing of what she thinks he might look like. Dan:" That's impressive, hey are you an excellent artist or something?" Vinyl:" Nah, I'm a DJ. That's why my cutie mark looks like a music note." Dan:" Your... cute mark?" Vinyl:" No, cutie mark, it's this cool mark that appears on your flank, when you find out what your special talent is." Dan looked at his flank, and didn't see anything. Dan:" Well, this is embarissing, I just look like a normal horse with needle on his head." Vinyl:" Don't you get it? You aren't born with your cutie mark. You have to figure out what it is that makes you special, and then it appears." Dan:" Well I know a lot about what makes me special, why do I need a picture on my bottom to tell me something like that?" Vinyl:" Nah, it just tells others who you are. But be carefule, someponies can misinterperate a cutie mark. Even the cutie mark's owner can be confused about thier own cutie mark." Vinyl's horn glows like a light bulb. Vinyl:" That's it!" Dan:" What? What did I do?" Vinyl:" Nothin' yet, it's what you're gonna do." Dan:" Is it dangerous? I hope it's at least just a little dangerous. Because you can't have fun without a little danger." Vinyl:" I'm gonna take you to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Dan:"...who are they?" Vinyl:" Think of them as like detectives, but instead of solving mysteries, they solve cutie mark problems, and help ponies figure out their cutie marks." Dan:" Oh... ok. Do they do dangerous stuff at least?" Vinyl:" Eh... sometimes. I mean they used to do all kinds of dangerous stunts, just so they can get their cutie marks, and now they have them." Dan:" Well, no use standin' 'round here like a couple of blank flanks I suppose, right?" Vinyl:" I don't know, nor do I want to know... how in Celestia's name you actually know what that means. Let's just get going." On the way to the Crusader's clubhouse... Dan:" My hooves are tired..." Vinyl:" We weren't even gone that long." Dan:" I know, but I'm having trouble walking in these horseshoes, and my eyes are getting sleepy." Vinyl:" Honestly Dan, you've gotta pony up." Dan:" How do you expect me to know what that means?" Vinyl:" Well you figured out blank flank on your own, you can figure this one out yourself." Dan groaned, then he smirked, and started poking Vinyl's side with his hoof. Vinyl:" Dan! Quite it!" Dan:" Nope..." Dan smiled, and continued poking. Vinyl:" You can't be that board." Dan:" Nah, I'm gonna be honest, I just like to mess with you." Vinyl's face turned red. Vinyl:" Geeeeerrrrr... I've never met somepony that annoys me... SOOOOOO MUUUUUCH, I just want to throw you into a garbage can!" Dan:" Hey DJ..." Vinyl:" What?" Dan:" Your it." Dan runs away laughing. Vinyl:" Oh, you think thats funny, huh?" Vinyl smirks, rapping a levitation spell around Dan's tail, dragging him along with her. Vinyl:" How do you like them horse apples?" Dan:" Daaaaw..." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)